Photonic integrated circuits (PIC) often comprise a plurality of waveguides. In some cases it may occur that in some circuits one or more waveguides may have to physically cross or pass through one or more waveguides. This may cause in a single device a significant number of waveguide crossings, which in cases may reach up to 50 or more crossings. Such crossings may typically cause excessive loss and crosstalk with respect to the optical signals travelling through such waveguides, in particular if the number of such crossing is significantly high (50 or more).